Mir
Perfil thumb|290px|mir *'Nombre:' 미르 / Mir *'Nombre real:' 방철용 / Bang Cheol Yong *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Rapero, Actor ocasional, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10-Marzo-1991. (23 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jang Seong, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 179cm. *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'Signo chino: '''Cabra *'Fan club: Miracle *'Familia:'Dos hermanas,mayor/actriz Go Eun Ah & Bang Hyo Sun *'Agencia: 'J.Tune Camp. Mini Biografia Nació el 10 de Marzo de 1991 en Jang Seong, Corea del Sur, siendo hijo de un agricultor y efectivamente cultivaba antes de su debut, trabajó con máquinas agrícolas, tuvo cuidado de los animales, como cabras, y recogió los cultivos tales como los pimientos y las manzanas. Mir es el hermano menor de la actriz Go Eun Ah . Recientemente ha formado parte de Makbanshi (en coreano: 아이돌 막내반란시대 lit. Idol Magnae Rebellion) con otros miembros jóvenes de grupos como 2AM , F.T. Island, U-Kiss, T-MAX, y Mighty Mouth. Él rapeó en la canción de Ahn Jin Kyung, "Bad Person" y en la de Kan Mi Yeon, "Going Crazy". Mir fue hospitalizado el 7 de febrero debido a una lesion en su columna, el 9 de febrero fue operado en un hospital de Kangnam, el 21 del mismo mes Mir hizo un anuncio en la pagina oficial en Japon de MBLAQ que no iba a poder participar en las promociones de MBLAQ en lo que queda de ese mes. Sin embargo el 23 de febrero se informo que Mir ha tenido un fuerte deseo de estar en el escenario con los demás miembros para presentar su nueva canción. Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Cameo. *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010)cameo. Colaboraciones *Bad Person - Ahn Jin Kyung. *Going Crazy - Kan Mi Yeon *Even in my Dreams - G.O. *''One more day'' - ChoColat (Live). * "Much Love" - Zia. Programas de TV *Immortal song 2 (2013) *The Show (2013)(MC) *Star family (2013) *Starking (2013) *The Romantic & Idol (2012) *Laws of Jungle 2 (2012) *Strong Heart (2012) *All the K-pop (MC) (2012) *Idol Manager (2012) *Jewerly House (2012). *Draem Team (2012). *Hello Baby! (5th Season) (2012). *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012). *Sesame Player (2011). *Strong heart(2011) *Making the Artist (2010). *KOREA Idol United (MTV 2010). *Idol Maknae Rebellion (2010). *MBLAQ The Art of Seduction (Mnet, 2009). *Idol Army (5ta. Temporada) (MBC, 2009). Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'MBLAQ. *'Fan Club Oficial:'MIRacle(s). *'Debut: '''2009. *'Aficiones:' Practicar chistes / Cantar / Bailar / Gritar. *'Atributo: Guapo, Voz ronca y ojos lindos *'Pasatiempo: '''Practicar chistes. *'Educación: Universidad Kyung Hee Cyber, Departamento de Tecnologia de la Información y Comunicacion, especialidad en Matemáticas. *'Intereses: '''Practicar gags (chistes) y manga. *'Familia: 'Padres (Padre: Bang Gisoon. Madre: Han Sung Sook), 2 hermanas mayores: Bang HyoSun y Go Eun Ah (actriz). *'Chica ideal: 'Taeyeon lider de Girls' generation *Es el maknae del popular grupo surcoreano MBLAQ. *Mir significa "Dragón" en coreano. nombre dado por el dueño de la compañia Rain... contando la historia en el "Strong Heart"... en el que dijo que Rain interrumpio uno de los ensayos antes de debutar, abrio la puerta... lo apunto y dijo "tu seras MIR" retirandose porteriormente del lugar. *Su familia tiene una granja y poseen 9 montañas en propiedades. *Vendio una vaca para tener una cita con su novia. *En febrero de 2011 lo operaron de una ernia en su espalda. *Participó en la canción en solo de G.O 'Even in my dreams'. *Sufrió un accidente en las grabaciones del programa "Star King", tuvo una quemadura leve en el cuello con juegos pirotécnicos. Fue llevado rápidamente al hospital. Afortunadamente está bien. * Mir viajo a Perú como voluntario con MBC de 'The dream of KOICA". Mientras fabricaban ladrillos para un baño remodelado, Mir accidentalmente se golpeó con un pico y se lesionó la rodilla. Mir ya estaba trabajando con la espalda debilitada a causa de una cirugía que fue sometido por una hernia de disco vertebral, pero a pesar de su condición, Mir continuó sus actividades de voluntariado con una sonrisa, ganando elogios de los ahi presentes. *Entra a la JTune camp gracias a su hermana mayor (no Go Eun Ah) ya que esta es la esposa del representante de la empresa, entrando como aprendiz... meses despues (2 a 3 meses) da la prueba. *Tiene un perro llamado Soju y una serpiente. *Hará la sub-unidad de MBLAQ, junto con G.O, revelando la canción Wild, como primera presentación en ''THE BLAQ% TOUR. *El 22 de octubre J.Tune Camp anuncio que Mir se uniria al elenco de "Law of the jungle 2". Se espera que Mir sea el nuevo miembro de la tribu de Kim Byung Man. Esta nueva temporada sera en America del sur. *En Music Bank Chile bailó cueca, junto con T-ae, el baile tradicional de Chile *Permanecio mas de 2 semanas en Ecuador para grabar "Law of the jungle". *Participo en The Romantic & Idol, un programa de citas con 8 idols, y el se quedo con Jei de Fiestar. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galeria 326px-MIR MBLAQ 19122009153559.jpg 300px-149560 169085449780732 151014064921204 416748 5735784 n.jpg 326px-151049 169085889780688 151014064921204 416775 2836975 n.jpg 320px-154757 169086306447313 151014064921204 416796 1486096 n.jpg 320px-Mblaq mir.jpg Mir-BlaqStyle-21-530x350.jpg 249381 173247012746812 165274846877362 407947 3197303 n.jpg MIRNT.jpg Mir-monalisa.jpg 320px-542293 350243361692557 222855611098000 1088384 1290873260 n.jpg 320px-551472 10150896043672589 1312297740 n.jpg 541330_279455725461960_354731656_n.jpg images mir.jpg 557718_493044077382359_1284326988_n.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:J.Tune Camp